Prince Proteus and The Silent Songstress From Another World
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: A lonely girl that secretly has the voice of an angel. A heartbroken Prince. A goddess bent on revenge. A charming thief and an ex ambassador. And a dog that constantly drools. Sea Monsters, Books, dangerous trips and lots of Chaos. What could possibly go wrong? Quite a lot of things actually, which Deianara will find out as she journeys to save the man she loves. ProteusXOc


Prince Proteus and the Silent Songstress From Another World

_We have seen the movie and we know how it ends. But whatever happens to Prince Proteus after his heart was broken? A young woman from our world with an extraordinary voice longs to sooth the aching and broken heart of the prince and wishes upon a star. Little does she know that Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love and Beauty has heard her wish and decides to grant it. Meanwhile, a seer comes to the palace and delivers a message from the Gods. A woman from a far away land with a heavenly voice is to be given to the Prince as a gift from Aphrodite herself. However she is found on a deserted beach shore by Sinbad and Marina. With no memories of who she is or where she comes from, she is taken in by Sinbad and the crew. The only thing she remembers is her name: Deianeira and songs that seem different from what they know. She proves valuable to the crew and becomes the ship singer._

_During this time, Prince Proteus has been searching for Deianeira and being unable to find her, goes in search of Sinbad, hoping that his friend can help him. _

_Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, has plans of using Deianeira to steal the Book of Peace. She tries to infiltrate her dreams only to find that Deianeira is under the protection of Aphrodite. So Eris decides to wait and watch_

_Proteus arrives on Sinbad's ship and to celebrate, Sinbad plans a party. Deianeira begins to sing and Proteus is enchanted by her voice and he realizes this was the girl he had been searching for. He approaches her and asks her to come back with him_

_Deianeira realizes that she has been dreaming of Proteus and she knows that he is the one her heart has been yearning for. She can see the hurt and sorrow in his heart and how much he needs her. She agrees without hesitation. Eris sees this as an opportunity to try and get to Deianara._

_But before they leave, Eris sends her pet Cetus to attack the ships and hopefully grab Deianeira and drag her down to the depths. _

_But what Eris did not forsee was Deianara charming Cetus with her voice giving Sinbad and Proteus enough time to kill Cletus once again. Furious with her, Eris causes the boat to rock, knocking Deianara overboard._

_Eris tries to make a deal with Deianara; if she steals the Book of Peace, then she will give Deianara anything she wants. But if she refuses, then she will take Deianara's voice from her. Deianara refuses to take the book thus hurting Proteus. Eris sends her back to the surface and Proteus dives in to save her._

_Once onboard, she tries to tell him what has happened but her voice is gone. She would never speak or sing again. She breaks into tears and Proteus holds her tightly as he asks Sinbad if there is anything they can do. She refuses their help by writing that she is not worth it and the Book of Peace is more important._

_Proteus takes her back to Syracuse and tells his father what had happened and how she sacrificed her voice to keep the Book safe from Eris. His father orders a grand feast to welcome and honor Deianara for what she did for them._

_Deianara is at first unhappy, but Proteus does everything he can to make her happy. They spend time together and they fall madly in love with each other and Proteus plans on asking her to marry him. She desires to tell him her feelings for him but before she can a princess from Crete comes on a visit. She somehow enchants the Prince and he declares that he will marry the Princess. Heartbroken, Deianara runs away back to the Chimera to rejoin Sinbad's crew. What she doesn't know though is that the Princess was sent by Eris to destroy Deianara's happiness in revenge and steal the Book._

_Sinbad and Marina came back for Proteus' wedding only to discover it is not Deianara that he is marrying. While Marina tries to comfort Deianara, Sinbad tries to find Proteus and figure things out. He discovers that the Princess is working for Eris and plans on stealing the Book and blaming Deianara for its theft._

_Sinbad and Marina go to the King and tell them what they have learned. Guards are sent to arrest the Princess only to discover that she is gone and she has kidnapped the Prince, taking him to the Realm of Chaos._

_Sinbad, Marina, and Deianara immediately set out to rescue Proteus. Deianara, now aware of the real reason behind the prince's actions, is more determined than ever to bring her true love home._

_But will she survive the journey and whatever test Eris has planned for her to prove her love for Proteus? Will she ever be able to tell him how she feels? Will she ever get her voice back? And will she ever remember where she comes from? And if she does, will she want to go back? _


End file.
